Every Rose has it's Thorns
by xiMenagerie
Summary: Drafted into the Mizukage's army, Saiyuri discovers the true meaning of animalistic power. When the Leaf Village captures her they find a terrifying secret. She is one of the last Uchihas. The Leaf Village will do anything to keep her. ANYTHING NejiXOC
1. Prologue: Silverfish

**Prologue: Silverfish**

Tsunade dismissed the three ANBU who were guarding the Mist nin's bed, when she entered the hospital room.

It was dainty, clean and fresh. The walls were whiter than the clouds in the air and the air was cleaner than pure oxygen. The only thing that made this room uglier was the corpse that laying on the bed. Tsunade approached the bed and looked down at the person who occupied it with their awful stench and horrid image.

It's been two weeks since the war and her bloodlimit was still activated as she was unconscious—

It was a death wish.

The Mist nin's face was pale and pallid: sick. There were dark circles under her eyes and a bloody red welt across one of her cheeks. Her hands were dead still by her side; dirt was still under her fingernails from the persisting fight she put up. Tsunade approached her and pulled up one of the Mist nin's eyelids. The swirling red eyes were still activated; and it was sucking her energy from her very soul.

This was bad--

Tsunade needs information: BAD

"Shizune," Tsunade held out her hand.

A clipboard smacked against her hand.

Tsunade flipped through the papers, merely scanning them for important information that might be valuable to her. She frowned. There has been no improvement in her health.

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"Tsunade-obaasan." A cheery voice called out.

"Naruto, you can't call her that! Give her some respect." One other voice scolded.

"Naruto," Someone growled.

Tsunade turned around to see Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and a frustrated Hyuuga Neji.

"Hokage-sama, I'm sorry but they rushed in," Neji explained as he narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

Before Naruto or even Tsunade could speak, a low moan came from the bed.

The corpse's eyes fluttered open, revealing her eyes…

Blood red eyes

----

Her life wasn't good.

It was bad.

And it was getting worse.

* * *

A/N: Hey! I'm rewritting this story :D I freakin love this story but it needs to have some new sparks and new blood xDDDDD

Hope you enjoy it:D

Read and review! :]


	2. The Awakening

**Chapter 1: The Awakening**

Something was wrong.

She could feel it quaking in her bones even before she was roughly shaken awake by none than the other, the master of this wretched household, Usagi-san. It was very unusual because he wasn't the one who would usually wake her to do the chores when needed. It was either his immoral daughter or his ill-tempered wife who demanded her of her energy. He shook her hard as if she were a leaf barely clinging onto a tree.

"Huh? What's wrong? Does the floor need to be wash?" She began to rub the sleep and tiredness out of her eyes. She shivered and rubbed her arms to try and create heat with her clammy hands and warm up her frozen bones; the wooden floor she slept on was cold at touch.

Usagi-san didn't say anything and he forced her up o her feet by holding onto her upper arms painfully. His fingernails were digging into her skin, causing red welts to appear on her pallid skin. "Wash your face," He commanded in his deep baritone voice as he slung her towards the water pail near the corner of the barn.

Still in confusion, she reluctantly washed her face with the dirty, brown water. She didn't want to be beaten for being slow and dimwitted like the other servants in this household.

As she continued to wash her body, she noticed the seriousness and grim expression on Usagi-san's face. His face was always like that but there was something more in it that told her that today something's going to happen.

Whether it was good or bad, she had a shiver running up her spine.

"Come on," He grabbed her arm once more and dragged her out of the barn as she struggled to keep her pace.

When he dragged her towards the kitchen, her stomach rumbled as she smelled an aroma. She recognized this as Usagi-san's wife cooking broth. It smelled delicious and enticing as she stirred the broth with careful pressure; but something about it made her stomach churn. The face on Mrs. Usagi's face didn't look good either: It looked both evil and demonic.

Mr. Usagi forced the slave down on a chair, and moved away to the door, looking outside in precarious caution. Mrs. Usagi approached the mediocre servant and huffed, she then put down a bowl that held the broth and threw a piece of bread inside. "Eat."

She ate without question, enjoying the temporary satisfaction of eating a bountiful ration of food for once. As the servant-girl ate she looked to the side to see Miki, the only daughter of the Usagi's smirking at her in a horrible way. That awful grin on her face put the slave in great discomfort, leaving her looking down at her broth in wonder.

As the servant girl ate, she heard Usagi-san talking to his wife.

"We have little time before they start recruiting,"

"Hideki, we need her out of the house now,"

"Misaki, I'm getting her out as soon as possible,"

"Get her out now,"

"Let's go," Mr. Usagi…Hideki grabbed her by the arm again and they walked out of the household. She looked to the side of the sky to see that the start of dawn didn't even begin.

The atmosphere was foggy and humid, as they hurried towards town. The servant couldn't even see through the fog, and shivered as the dew from the wet grass jumped to her feet. She was annoyed; she didn't even finish half of her broth and now Hideki-san was bossing her around.

Finally they made it into town as the master dragged his servant to the town center.

In the town center there was a whole bunch of people there, mingling and ordering each other commands. As they passed by the servant-girl saw weeping parents and wailing teenagers; there was even one son and mother who fought against the ANBU's who were trying to separate them. The ANBU's were on either side of a desk in the very center of town. They were holding huge amounts of paper works in their arms**. **She knew that they wouldn't cause any harm because the headbands and uniforms claims them to be from her village.

The two of them stood there in a crowd until the servant-girl heard a familiar name shouted loud among the cries and wails.

"Usagi, Usagi Saiyuri!"

Hideki grabbed the girl once again and rushed over towards a table. Without releasing his grip on her hand, he put his grimy hand in the inside of his coat, pulled out some paper works and slammed it on the desk.

Once the man who was at the desk, flipped through the pages, Hideki-san then walked away, leaving her standing there completely alone. Suddenly one of the ANBU talked, catching her attention.

"Usagi Saiyuri, the only daughter from the Usagi's family, check. Dark blue hair and gray eyes is her physical description, check. Blood Type A. 14-years-old. Weight 117. Height 5'5, check" The voice stopped talking, and looked down at something in confusion.

While they were fumbling around with the papers she was lost in thought.

_Usagi_ Saiyuri.

She shook her head violently for she wasn't the Usagi's daughter. It wasMiki. She looked around confused about her surroundings.

"Usagi, strip," One of the masked ANBU commanded harshly.

The servant-girl looked around. Hideki-san isn't here. She looked back at the table, searching for information from the bundles of papers, they were still there piled in front of the ANBU.

"Usagi Saiyuri," Says one of the ANBU, in a bored, nasal tone of voice. "Have you gone deaf? Strip!"

She shook her head in disbelief; she was not part of the Usagi clan. She isn't from their family, from their blood. She's a slave, servant, maid, and owned person. She looked around desperately, Mr. Usagi has to come back any minute and explain about this mistake.

She took another look around the town center, searching for her master, but somewhere deep inside of her, she knew he wasn't going to come. She took a step back, wanting to run through the throng of crowds and call out for him, for the protection she knew he wouldn't give. But the ANBUs around the table were all looking at her with incredibly severe and impatient eyes.

"Strip!"

She grimaced and took another step back. Why would she want to do that? Do all those ANBUs want to look at her naked and vulnerable? She scratched her arm and took another step back, feeling ashamed to stand in front of them in their attire. They are all high in status, rank, attire and money.

The one ANBU who had Hideki-san's papers in front of him roared, spittle flying at her feet. "Strip! We don't have all day!"

The servant-girl looked up at the men and then over at the crowd, her will strength diminishing within the seconds. She then took off her clothes hesitantly, for her choice doesn't exist anymore. It didn't take her a long time; after all she was only given a shirt, a pair of pants and sandals when she entered the Usagi estate.

She stood there, bare naked, and the in front of the ANBUs, who were looking at her, inspecting her from top to toe and back up again: As if they were buying an animal.

One of them walks up to the slave. "Open your mouth!" He orders. Instead of waiting for her to open her mouth, he shoved his hand into her mouth. She gagged and chocked; his finger smells of something very nasty and sickening. "Teeth are fine." He wiped his hand on a tissue, removing the germs as a man scribbled down on a notepad.

She turned around as another ANBU talks in a whining sort of voice. "There's not much of her. She's like a sick chicken waiting for the farmer to behead her."

Another says in a hard voice, "We absolutely cannot take her. She's just a weak, anorexic-looking girl. Just look at her ribs probing out of her skin. It'll take more than this draft to make her a fighting-woman."

Ashamed, the slave held up her hands to cover herself after the ANBUs gave out their criticisms. The late-bloomer looked down at herself, shrinking even more at their facts of her body: her chest hasn't popped out and there wasn't any sign of womanhood seen anywhere on her body. For fourteen years, her tomboyish body didn't even develop any curves; she had nothing close to what Miki has at the age of twelve years.

This was a major thing to be ashamed and embarrassed about for a woman.

"Turn around!"

Suddenly, something hit her and she panicked like a wild animal. It all made sense as she looked around her: the screaming children, the struggle between the ANBU and the parents, who dare not let their child go, the papers, and the rumors.

There was a rumor clouding over the village that the ANBU squad had lessened over the past two years from so much carnage with the other villages. There was only a couple of ANBUs that the Mizukage was forced to release a date to draft any gender, and age of the villagers teenagers to go to war. But it was to be ONLY the first or second oldest child of every family.

No wonder Miki smirked at her.

She was staying safe at home, snuggled in her bed while the servant-girl took her place at a very dangerous war that might as well take her life

She was to be drafted.

She was going to join the ANBU by the order of the Mizukage.

And Hideki-san and Misaki-san were breaking the rules. No wonder he ran away like a coward; he was supposed to send his daughter not the servant.

Desperately, she yelled out to the one ANBU who stood a couple of feet away from her. "Stop! You've got the wrong person." Suddenly her mouth is full of spit within a second and chocked on it; but it didn't stop her from talking. "I'm not-" Once again, her windpipe was blocked.

One of them shouts so loud it makes his voice crack. "Who do you think you are, girl?" He then draws out his katana and smacks her across the naked of her behind with the flat of the blade repeatingly. "Speak when you're spoken to! Got it?"

Saiyuri bit her lip to keep herself from crying, but she couldn't manage it. Her behind feels as if it was on fire

"It's time that young kit was taught a lesson. She can learn some obedience in the draft!" One ANBU screamed.

But one of the ANBU's doesn't quiet agree with the other.

"She's just a girl." The ANBU said in a quite voice. "Just observe her skinny body, her narrow chest. Her voice and eyes still hold the innocence and purity. And any other sign of adolescence…well, see for yourselves. We don't want any children in the war."

The one who had the stack of papers in front of him hissed furiously, "Do I have to remind you that Mizukage-sama requires both men and women? Urgently! In great number! This is no time to be fastidious. Even a child can hold a weapon and attack!"

The others nodded.

Satisfied the ANBU gives a grunt. "All right! Let's not jump into false conclusions! This kit, Usagi Saiyuri, has attained the prescribed age, and she's big enough to fight."

"She may be the age, but I assure you she's not big enough." Objects the doubter once more.

"Then measure her!"

An ANBU who was standing off to the side brings a measuring rod and measures Saiyuri. "Five feet two inches!"

"NANI?!" The ANBU who had hit her bottom with the katana yelled. The others flinched. "That's not possible!" The ANBU shoved away from the table and walked towards the ANBU with the measuring rod and Saiyuri.

She was scared by the furious look on his face.

He looked at the measuring rod. "But on her paper it says she's 5'5." He growled and was quiet for a moment until he snapped his fingers. "Aha! I've seen this before. Trying to make herself short. Head up now, chest out, knees straight!"

He pulled Saiyuri up by the ears painfully and cruelly. He looked closely at the measuring rod. "That's better," There was what seemed like a satisfied and a happy tone. "Well, there's not so much missing now. I want you to get up on tiptoe, got that?" It's stock-silent in the area but for her sobs bursting out.

Everybody stared at the measuring rod.

"Well, now! Five foot five. Just like what it said on her papers. Have you seen enough?" The ANBU, who was holding my ear up, looked at the others. "Have you?!" He shouted.

They were convinced.

"Fit for service," They pronounced, a little hesitantly, but all together.

"Now, get the little wrench out of here!" Bellows the one who finally let her ear go. The ANBU went back to the stack of papers. "NEXT!"

Saiyuri bowed head down and quickly threw her clothes back on. She made a mad dash through the crowd, desperately looking for her master.

"Hideki-san! Usagi-san!" She shrieked.

She had a little hope that flared inside of her that this was either a dream or a really bad mistake.

He isn't anywhere to be seen.

She ran around the corner of the town center.

He's not there.

She stopped suddenly and whipped her head around.

Run

She has to get away from here.

Somebody suspected this because the next thing that happened was that four ANBU's were running at her with full speed.

Saiyuri panicked but and was paralyzed as she stared at them with wide eyes.

"Stop! You're coming with us."

She looked at them as tears ran down her cheeks. "I want to go home." Her voice cracked

"You can't go home. You're recruited and now one of us," one of them roughly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back to the town center. Saiyuri didn't resist.

In her head she recalled--

The Mist village

"_We are violent and powerful, raised to live by our animal instincts. We simply kill to become a Genin, and we take no shame in doing so. The environment that surrounds us is dark and dangerous. Though we may be able to escape this someday, we try to stay alive at all costs."_

Our life is definitely lived on the edge.

Saiyuri had become a toy--

For her village

A/N: OMG! HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING! Well, since i have no school at the moment I have time to reconstruct and update my stories :3 This story is a favorite to me and i have so many ideas and twists for Saiyuri :]

**review!**


	3. This is your Life

**Chapter 2: This is your Life**

The past three weeks in the Mizukage's army has been a living hell.

Every day the draftee's were to wake up at exactly there were any kids who were late, the kids who shared a cabin with them were beaten. Saiyuri noticed that a lot of the rich families has done what Usagi-san had done. Switch their precious child's position in the war for a worthless slave in their hands.

"Usagi!"

Saiyuri sighed heavily as she heard the wretched voice she detested so much. She turned to her side and squinted outside of the window. It looked like it was about 2:15AM.

Ever since she had entered the army, there has been one particular Mist ANBU who loved the idea of picking on Saiyuri. She had a dreadful feeling churning at the pit of her stomach that he was the same ANBU who pulled harshly at her ear during physical examination.

"Usagi! Get your ass here right--NOW!"

Quickly, she jumped out of bed and ran to the small bowl at the far corner of the room to wash my face. As fast as lightning, Saiyuri threw on her uniform. It consisted of dark blue Capri's and a black white t-shirt with the village's symbol on the back of the t-shirt.

As she was changing the other members in the cabin started to complain.

"What the hell?"

"Get out already!"

"God damn,"

"Why are you so slow? Get out!"

Saiyuri hastily put on her sandals and ran out of the cabin, her feet hitting the floor hard. She glanced from side to side and saw the devil walking towards her. She stood stiff with her hands by her sides as he approached.

"Usagi! I want you to walk in the mud!" The ANBU yelled viciously.

"Hai!" Saiyuri replied and stood there, waiting for him to give the signal to start her torturous day.

"I want you to start now, dumbass!"

"Hai!"

She picked u her legs and started to trudge through the mud, bringing up her knees to her chest so she would avoid any more demands from the ANBU. Saiyuri stole a peek at the ANBU, and narrowed her eyes slightly.

The bear mask concealed his face so that Saiyuri was unable to see what's behind the mast. His voice was rough, loud and low—like a bear. His chest plate was grey as was his pants. His muscles clearly shows how hard and long he works out to become stronger. To become the best. He somehow reminds Saiyuri about a bear—a mean green fighting machine ogre.

That bastard.

Ever since she had entered the army, he was always there, jumping out of random places making her do random stuff and carry out random jobs.

He was annoying.

An hour later, Bear had grudgingly released Saiyuri from her torment. She immediately ran toward the river, craving for the sweet cold water to clean her dirty skin. She always had to wash her clothes squeaky clean because there was one day when one of the draftees's had a small simple stain on his white shirt.

That small and simple stain led him to great trouble.

He was beaten and tortured by the ANBU.

It was troublesome she didn't want any trouble from anyone. She already had enough with Bear.

The riverbed was smooth and calm…not a splash dare to disrupt the tranquil water. Saiyuri sighed and sat on her haunches. She removed her clothes and jumped in the water, scrubbing off the grime and mud that clung to her legs. She reached lower and grabbed for the grass tickling her feet; those also helped her greatly with the dirt.

Her grey eyes solemnly looked at her pale feet. They were cramping up and twisting in pain from the continuous walk she had to bear down.

Saiyuri merely sighed and hung her wet clothes on the trees nearby. If she was lucky maybe the wind might dry out the water. The moon was still high in the air, and the wind was chilly. She shivered as the cruel wind blew by.

Within thirty minutes, she quickly changed and ran back to the cabin.

Everybody was dressing and washing their faces.

"God damnit, Ichigo! Stop looking!"

"I can't help it Asuka! You're body is so shapely!"

"Pervert,"

Since the Mizukage forced both boys and girls to join the ANBU, the cabin is Coed. Our town was poor and they had no interest in building more cabins for teenagers who didn't bloom yet.

Saiyuri sighed and wobbled towards her bed. She looked down at it longingly, wanting to feel the comfy clean sheets of blankets wrapped around her, snuggling her deep in the warmth of the--

"Saiyuri!"

"Eh?" Saiyuri turned around only to be knocked down on her bed. She looked up at blue mischievous eyes. Blond hair curved inwardly so that it framed around a pretty face. Light colorless freckles sprinkled atop of the bridge of her nose. The corner of her lips curved upwards in a friendly smile.

"Saiyuri," She flicked Saiyuri's forehead. "You have to be alert at all times! Who knows, I could've been a spy, or even a ninja!"

"Hi, Midori!" Saiyuri chirped and smiled wide with excitement despite her exhaustion from Bear's workout. Midori was one of Saiyuri's friends she had befriended days ago. She was one year and a half older than Saiyuri. Nakamura Midori came from a wealthy family from the outskirts of the Mist Village. Before her family and Midori had a chance to escape to the Rain Village, the ANBU had come and dragged Midori back to the village.

She tried to fight them back but she didn't succeed.

So they dragged her back—kicking and screaming.

"Oh my goodness, Saiyuri, guess what I heard!" Midori sat on Saiyuri's bed. She wriggled with excitement to tell Saiyuri the exciting news.

"What happen?" Saiyuri sat up from her bed and looked at Midori with interest. "Are we going back home?"

Midori waved her hand dismissively. "Pfft, fat chance that's going to happen. But can you believe that Momochi Zabuza and Haku are dead?" She exclaimed exaggeratedly as her eyes were wide with disbelief.

Saiyuri merely stared at Midori with a clueless face. "Who're they?"

Midori gasped aloud. "NANI?!" She jumped off my bed and pointed at her. "You don't know who they are?!"

"No," Saiyuri twirled her fingers around.

"Momochi Zabuza is one of the Seven Swordsman who tried to assassinate the Mizukage. Unfortunately, he failed tragically and joined some weird group. He recruited Haku as a partner and now they're the most threatening people in the world," Midori said as if she was an encyclopedia. "Haku was known to have a special blood limit, but I've never heard what it was…" Her voice trailed away as she stared outside of the window.

"Oh," Saiyuri nodded as if she understood. "So what happened to them?"

Midori shrugged. "I think they're dead. Last night I heard some ANBU's walking around talking about how the Mizukage's hunter nins finally killed them. Both,"

"How did they kill them?" Saiyuri was now entranced by the news.

"Well, the hunter nins--"

"ATTEN-TION!"

Immediately, everybody shot up from where they were sitting, standing and laying. They picked up their feet and stomped on the floor five times, indicating to the leaders that they were ready for what was prepared for the day. Then the draftee's in the room turned to look at the leaders with dead eyes and stiff bodies.

"We are to eat and then exercise for the next upcoming war," The one with a fox mask explained in a monotone voice.

"This is another day in hell, maggots," A beautiful feminine voice said with a sinister tone towards the end.

"NOW MOVE!"

All the kids went flying out the door, ready for the Hell that was to be brought.

------------

Today was a hell of a day.

And to top it off with a cherry on top, it was much worse than the other previous days.

Broken bodies and spirits entered the cabin. The kids groaned and immediately fell to their beds, rubbing their aching muscles with sore hands. The stench of dirt and sweat made Saiyuri gag as she was last to enter the cabin. She staggered to her bed and flopped upon it, silently moaning at how wonderful it felt beneath her.

She was about to close her eyes and drift off to sleep when--

"USAGI!"

Her eyes snapped open as she stared at the cabin door with disbelief. She groaned when she heard Bear screaming her name. Saiyuri grabbed her pillow and smashed her face in it, screaming what she had with what ever she had left.

"REPORT IMMEDIATELY, MAGGOT!"

It's happening again and the cabin members didn't like this. They were getting cranky because Saiyuri was sitting on her bed, stuffing her face in her pillow, trying to run away from the nightmare.

"Geez, Saiyuri. Report to that lunatic now so we can get some sleep." Jyo complained as he threw his rock hard pillow at her. His sharp green eyes scolded at her as he brushed the brown locks from his forehead away. "Go now!"

Saiyuri got up from her bed silently and turned to the window next to her "bed".

It was raining.

"What does he want with you?" Midori asked as her tone was full of annoyance. "He's always picking on you, and only you. It's driving me crazy!" She stood next to Saiyuri with her arms crossed across her chest.

"I have no idea," Saiyuri placed the rock hard pillow back on Jyo's bed and exited the cabin. She roughly rubbed her sleepy eyes, trying to make them more alert and fresh. Saiyuri stood underneath the roof of her cabin, recollecting her image so that there could be a possibility that Bear will let her go to sleep early.

Saiyuri lifted her head to view the sorrowful grey sky. She could feel the rain dropping on her face, making the corner of her lip lift.

Some say that rain helps wash the sorrow away from you

…

And other says that it cleanses away you sins

…

…Her life sucks.

"Usagi, what took you so damn long to get here?" Bear roared as Saiyuri ran to him. She stood in front of him with her eyes looking past his shoulders.

"I was looking for my sandals, sir!" She said in a loud monotone voice.

"What sandals?" The veins on his neck were popping out as his face flushed bright red.

"The sandal's I'm wearing, sir." She answered.

"I don't see any sandals on your feet, Usagi!" He screamed right in her face so that spittle flew at her. Saiyuri grimaced inwardly, but she didn't show her emotions.

Ever so slowly, Saiyuri looked down to see that her feet were bare. Her eyes widened as the impossible happened. "Oh, crud," She whispered quietly, staring at her feet hard as if she was trying to make the sandals appear anytime right now.

"What sandals, Usagi?" Bear repeated with anger and impatience.

Saiyuri hesitated to look at him. What was she going to tell him? "It seems I've forgotten them in the cabin." She looked up at him to see a glitter of anger, but the smirk on his face told her she was in for it.

"Well, too bad! You're going to march through this shitty mud and you're going to fucking like it. You are not to speak to anybody and you are not to stop till I tell you to. Do you understand?" He roared as he stabbed his finger at the mud.

Saiyuri nodded numbly.

"Then what are you waiting for? Start already!!!" Bear snarled.

Immediately, under his command, Saiyuri started walking.

She could feel the mud oozing through her toes, the branches prickling at her feet as she walked upon it. The cold rain and the mud gave a sun in her day. Saiyuri grimaced. What more can happen?

Above her head, thunder struck a tree near head quarters.

Bear stood under the flap of the tent watching Saiyuri as she coursed through the mud, back and forth, to and fro. She noticed from the corner of her eye that she even had an audience watching her from under the roofs of other cabins. The other ANBU's were watching Saiyuri walking around like a fool. She bit her lips to keep it from quivering as she forced her tears not to fall. She was humiliated and embarrassed.

She was being tormented--

Like a caged animal.

Saiyuri felt her hair clinging to together and it stuck to the side of her face. The rain poured down upon her, sliding down her face and made its way into her eyes. It made everything she saw into a blur.

Time quickly went by

But for her it seemed like eternity

As Saiyuri was walking around in the mud, she noticed somebody walking towards her. Unlike the other ANBU's, this man didn't have a mask. His dark eyes narrowed in anger when he saw her. The scar on his face, running from his left cheek and down, gave him an even demonic demeanor. He ran his hand through his brown hair and whipped his face to the tent Bear was occupying.

As she walked past him, she tripped from a concealed pothole. Immediately, Saiyuri jumped back up and continued walking despite the mud clinging to her shirt. Saiyuri felt like crying in horror, remembering what had happened to the boy who had a simple stain on his white t-shirt.

He was beaten: like a dog.

The man reeled back a little and looked at her as if he couldn't believe what was happening. Saiyuri wisely ignored him and didn't stop walking because Bear didn't order her to. So, she kept walking through the mud. The man whirled his head back towards Bear, who tried to walk away discreetly and quickly. Saiyuri watched him from the corner of his eye curiously. This person must have a very HIGH status and must be very important since Bear was trying to run away.

"Damn, Hiro! Why the hell do you have this kit walking in the mud?!"

Interesting…Bear's real name is Hiro.

"I-I'm sorry, C-Captain!"

Saiyuri raised an eyebrow. Bear stuttered.

"S-sorry, Ca-captain!" The man mocked Bear. "When the hell do you think you're going to talk right, you retard?" The man snapped at Bear furiously.

The man grabbed Saiyuri roughly by the shoulder, shaking her as if she was a doll. "You, kit, stop marching." Saiyuri stopped and turned towards Bear with a confusing face. She didn't know who to listen to.

"Go to bed, Usagi," Bear growled.

"You will also give her a new uniform since you fucked hers up," The man snarled. Bear nodded with his head hanged low.

Saiyuri marched to the cabin and threw her muddy clothes down on the floor. She didn't have to worry about cleaning her clothes, since her savior commanded Bear to give her new clothes. Saiyuri grabbed my second pair of clothes, which was her sleep clothes and put them on. She laid on her bed, thinking about her the man.

Who was he?

* * *

A/N: HI! I updated, but this chapter is pretty short, haha. I'm hoping to update my other stories soon :]

I have to update Till Death Do Us Apart. Haha, I haven't written in so long for that story LOL! Well Review and Have fun!

BTW: Happy New Years (even thought it's pretty late lol)

Review :D


	4. It ends Tonight

**Chapter ****3****: It ends Tonight**

It has already been five months in the Mist ANBU force….

Five months of hell—

Saiyuri sighed, her eyes closed as she snuggled deep into the comfort of her bed. She wanted to lose herself within the soft solace it gave her, melt and become one with the bed…

But that was impossible

"Saiyuri!" Midori squealed as she raced to Saiyuri's bed. She expertly hopped off of her foot and landed on her bed. "Let's go to the market place and browse around! We only have one day of vacation before we have to go back to training."

"No," Saiyuri moaned and groped for her pillow. "I want to sleep. We only have one day of rest. It's much better to spend it in bed rather than use up our energy outside," She grabbed the edge of her white blanket and heaved it over her face.

"Oh, no you don't," A mischievous voice was heard and the blanket was gone. "Wake up, you Ugly Duck!"

"Jyo!" Midori scolded as she saw her other friend holding Saiyuri's blanket with a grin. He brushed back his wavy brown hair as his green eyes sparkled with mischief. "I told you to stop calling Saiyuri ugly!"

Jyo shrugged, dropping the blanket to his feet. "It's not that I can't help it," He paused for a moment. "In fact, I can't!" He then walked over to Saiyuri and yanked her pillow from her grasp, ignoring her whines and complaints. "Get your ugly butt up and let's go walk in the market,"

"Why?" Saiyuri grumbled as she stood. She glared at Jyo with the wrath of a thousand demons, but he was put off by it. He threw her extra clothing and started shoving her to the bathroom.

"You need to get that scrawny pallid body of yours some sun and fresh air," He growled and gave her a final rough push inside of the restroom. He then closed the door and yelled through it. "I give you five minutes before I bombard you!"

"Pervert!" Saiyuri screamed through the thin door and immediately began to strip. Her grey eyes flared with life as she started with her shower. This was the one favorite thing she loved when she finished with training. The water always cleaned off the grim and dirt from her pale skin, making her skin glow with life and health.

She sighed and finished her bath. "I finished!"

"Let's go!" Midori blue eyes glittered with happiness as she grabbed Saiyuri's hand. She then pulled her and Jyo out of their cabin and they began to walk down a road towards the market.

One full hour and thirty minutes, the three of them separated.

"Damn," Saiyuri cursed as an old woman bumped into her. She glared at the old woman but squeaked when the elder snarled at her. Saiyuri scuttled away and disappeared into a weapons shop for comfort.

Her face was full of wonder and appreciation when she entered the store. She never knew that there could be so many weapons inside of a small shop. Saiyuri walked around, gazing at each weapons with careful eyes, taking in what she can. She whistled low when she came close to a sai.

It was fanciful as the other one to its side but it was beautiful.

"Would you like to see it?" A middle aged man behind the counter offered.

Saiyuri hesitated but nodded. The sai was carefully placed in her hand and immediately she fell in love with it. The steel weapon was not heavy, in fact it was feather light. Her pale finger trailed down the side, noticing how thin the sai was. The plain weapon shone in the sunlight, catching a ray and throwing it across the store.

She didn't notice that the ray was bothering another customer.

"Damn kid," The grumpy blue skinned man growled as he held up a hand to his face to block the ray. "Stupid kids these days need to be killed and sliced," Kisame shifted his Samehada on his back, feeling comforted by the weight of it.

Itachi's scarlet eyes scanned the shop and landed on the owner. His eyes fell from the owner to the girl with the weapon in her hand. His eyes narrowed when he recognized her hair. Nobody had dark black blue hair but for the decedents from the Uchiha clan; nobody.

Saiyuri handed the weapon back to the store owner and turned around. She squeaked in shock when she bumped into somebody. "I'm sorry!" She bowed quickly to the person. But Saiyuri gasped when two hands grabbed her arms.

The man took off his straw hat and stared down into her eyes with bloody eyes. Saiyuri gasped as the strength in the two hands increased, causing the blood circulation to cut off. She winced, knowing that there was going to be bruises there by tomorrow.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized again, leaning away from him.

"Who did this to you?" His voice was smooth and mesmerizing, raising alerts in Saiyuri's head.

"…I did?" She said slowly. After all, she was the one ran into him.

"No," His hands tightened more, causing Saiyuri to give out a yelp of pain. "Who's broken you? I did not hand you over to be broken," His voice turned dark and deadly, making tears brim Saiyuri's eyes.

"Hey," The store owner stepped away from behind the table of weapons. "Let go of the girl, she has apologized and taken the blame. You don't need to hurt her," His voice was strong but wavering, the indecision and hesitation in his eyes evident.

"Itachi-san," Kisame said in a low tone. "Leader-sama is calling us,"

Itachi grunted and released the girl. He gave her one more long look of observation before turning to the store owner. Without a word, he turned on his heel and was gone from the shop.

"Are you okay?" The owner rushed over to her, helping her stand.

But Saiyuri was gone from the world. She stared after the man in sinister black coat, blood red clouds imprinted on the cloth. She shook her head and rubbed her arms, feeling the blood rushing back through her veins.

"I'm okay," She whispered and stood. Saiyuri turned to the store owner and smiled weakly. "How much is that weapon?"

After purchasing her weapon, Saiyuri stepped out of the small store and walked down the street. Her eyes widened when she noticed two figures fighting with each other.

"That is disgusting! You should've never bought that book!" Midori's blue eyes flashed with disgust.

"How about we act some parts out and then you call it disgusting," Jyo's green eyes were smoked with mischief.

Midori squeaked and smacked Jyo in the face.

He yelped and held a hand to his face. "Hey! What's your problem?"

"That book is my problem!" She snarled and pointed to it.

"What is it?" Saiyuri asked as she approached the two.

"It's porno," Midori informed flatly as she crossed her hands over her chest. "It's something that should be burned and throw in the garbage.

Jyo held the book defensively. "This book is not porn! It was made by an intelligent man who lives in the depths of the mountains," He waved his hand dramatically in the air. "A creative man who gave everything to the--"

Saiyuri grabbed the book and looked at the cover. "Icha Icha Paradise?" She flipped to a random page and began to read. Within a split second, her face flushed and she threw the book back to Jyo. "THAT'S PORN!" She screamed in horror.

As the three continued to bicker and argue, they didn't realize that the sun was going down.

"Hey," Midori said as she looked around. "It's getting dark, we better go back to campsite," She said and began to walk towards their destination.

When they reached the campsite, Saiyuri made a beeline for her cabin and for her bed. She squealed in happiness and jumped inside of it, sighing in comfort as she snuggled in deeper in the blankets. But her small joy didn't last long.

"What's going on?" Saiyuri sat up in bed and heard voices outside of the cabin. She walked out and looked to see that all the draftees were walking towards the Mist Center of the campsite.

"Come to the center of the camping site!" The numerous ANBU captains yelled out. They directed the younglings and draftees towards the center.

"What's going on?" Saiyuri pondered aloud once again, looking around for Jyo and Midori. When her steel eyes found none of them, she shrugged and walked along with the crowd.

There was a bald man standing atop of a small hill, it was just high enough to overlook the crowd. Along with the bald man stood ten other ANBU captains, all of them dressed for immediate action. An uneasy feeling churned in her stomach, but she listened.

"Listen up, you maggots!" He roared throughout the voices of the younglings. Immediately, the voices dimmed down to nothing. The bald man grunted as if satisfied and continued to carry on with his speech. "We have not been in war for so long, and we sense no threat from the other villages around. So, the Mizukage's ANBU have come to a discussion and have come to a final decision."

He took out a slip of paper from the inside of his jacket and showed it to the crowd. "On this paper are ten names out of this group, five girls and five boys. For three years, all of these individuals will be under the care of these high ANBU captains standing behind me. These ten individuals will be training under workouts more deadly and harder than the ones provided here,"

The bald man paused for a moment, hearing that the draftees were talking amongst their selves in fear. He grinned when he saw the terror on their face.

"After three years, these individuals will come back," He paused and let out a dark chuckle. "That is if they survive. When they come back," The bald man thrust his arms out and shouted. "We will go to war with Leaf Village!"

At that moment, the crowd cheered and roared with glee.

"Finally we get to slaughter those Leaf nins!" A boy said excitingly next to Saiyuri.

Her eyes were full of worry as she continued to listen to the bald commander.

The man opened up the piece of paper and cleared his throat. "Here are the ten individuals who will be going with each captain for the next three years. Tsukimono Aki, Yuu Kosuke, Ota Tsunami, Nobuo, Hisaishi Ichigo, Nakushita Kotoba…"

Saiyuri turned her head, her eyes desperately looking for her friends because she was still confused about the whole ordeal. She smiled and waved her hand in the air when she saw Jyo and Midori weaving their way through the crowd. "Jyo! Midori!"

Her smile disappeared when she saw the serious looking Jyo had on his face, it was dark and haunting. Midori was behind him, smiling and laughing. She cocked her head to the side, her dark hair swishing around her face. "What's wrong?" She whispered as he stood in front of her.

"Yoshinori Yuki,"

"Saiyuri, no matter what happens, we are your friends," Jyo said seriously, his hands landing on her shoulders. Saiyuri knew something was going on, because Jyo called her by her regular name instead of Ugly Duck. "I have always thought of you as a sister and I'm sure Midori thought so the same way," He ignored Midori's confused look, his eyes only pinned to Saiyuri's grey ones. "We are family, the three of us--"

"What are you talking about?" Suddenly, something within Midori snapped. She snarled, shoving Jyo away from Saiyuri. "Who do you think you are--" Her voice was cut off.

"I saw her name on the paper," Jyo said emotionlessly as he stared down at Midori with hard eyes. "Her name was on the paper,"

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Saiyuri stuttered, obviously scared from the actions her friends were arguing. In the air was a dark aura, making her shiver in fear and terror. She badly wanted to know what was going on, what was causing her friends distressed, but she wasn't going to find out soon.

"Murata Kyo!"

Midori shook her head from side to side, tears cascading down her face. "No, not Saiyuri…" She dropped down to her knees and her face looking up at Jyo, her eyes begging to be wrong. "It can't be right…"

Jyo merely looked away from Midori and towards the line that was being created by the roll call.

"Hamasaki Tora!"

"What's going on?" Saiyuri yelled.

"You're lying!" Midori jumped from the ground and strode up to Jyo, catching him by the front of his shirt. "It can't be true! You're lying to me, to us!" She shook him roughly. "Stop it! Stop it!"

A vein popped out of his neck, signifying his anger. He shoved her hands away and growled at her. "Does it look like I'm joking?" Jyo scoffed at Midori and turned away from her. "I've already seen the papers,"

"What's going on here?" Saiyuri screamed, her voice going hoarse. But it wasn't necessary for their response, because the next thing she heard made her stop breathing.

"Usagi Saiyuri,"

Immediately, she dropped to her knees and clutched at her chest, her black blue hair obscuring her from the world. Her grey eyes stared at the ground weakly, as she felt every breath was stolen from her. She looked up at her friends, tears coming out of her eyes.

"No, don't go! Don't go!" Midori howled and scuttled towards Saiyuri, holding her in her arms with a strength Saiyuri hasn't seen before.

Feeling foolish, Saiyuri chuckled weakly and wiped away her stupid tears. If this was what was going to happen to her, let it be. She slowly eased out of Midori's arms and held her hands. "Don't worry, I'll be back--"

Midori pushed her hands away and growled, anger flaring in her eyes. "Didn't you hear what that guy said? You could die during the trainings! You could _die_," She hissed out the word, furious with the world, because they had chosen the weakest one out of the three friends.

Saiyuri smiled softly and stood. She knew she could die by this training the Mist ANBU captains will provide, but she was finished. If she was to die, then it was to be that way. She looked up at the night sky, staring at the stars blinking down sadly upon her. Saiyuri was pretty much used to the fact of going from one pot hole into another, a bigger and deeper one.

Jyo placed a hand on her shoulder, slowly turning her around to see him. "Don't worry, Saiyuri. I know you'll pass through this training," He held out his hand, his pinkie extended as he tried to grin childishly. "Just make us a promise that you'll come back,"

Midori stood from the ground, still unhappy with the situation but might as well make the better of it. She held out her hand with her pinkie out. "Yeah, make us that promise," She grunted.

She sobbed and flung herself in her friend's arms. "I'll be back and we'll be a family again," She whispered, her soul eating itself, because she knew that something will happen, and maybe she might not be able to hold that promise.

"All the names that has been called on the list, please report to the front of the center. The rest of you may leave," The bald man waved his hand, dismissing the other draftees.

Saiyuri released her friends and slowly walked away from them. She clenched her fist as she heard Midori sobbing.

The end was to come for her.

As she stood there, listening to the bald man, her gaze wandered from one ANBU captain to the other. "Listen up! These are the ten ANBU captains who have personally chosen you for this excruciating three year plan." Saiyuri winced. "They will be the ones who will take you in under their wings and train you to become the best." The man coughed in his fist and looked at the list. "Now listen up for your name and go with your captain,"

"Yuu Kosuke," A boy with bright orange hair left with a heavily built man.

"Tsukimono Aki." A heavy proportional boy left.

As they continued to call out the names, Saiyuri looked back to the cabin she usually slept in longingly. She wanted to fold herself in her bed and drown in the warmth it provided. She sighed depressingly and turned away, knowing it was going to happen…for three years.

"Usagi Saiyuri,"

Saiyuri snapped her head up and looked around for the last captain. She blinked a couple of times and began to walk towards him, her suspicions rising. Why had this man chosen her and personally her? She is probably the weakest out of the whole draftee group and he still chose her. When Saiyuri drew closer to the captin, recognition immediately snapped into her.

"Y-y-you're the man who--" The ANBU captain raised his hand and Saiyuri stopped her stammering.

"Hai," His deep smooth voice was built to carry through the sounds of metal and war. He unfolded his arms from his chest and leaned away from the wall. He walked up to Saiyuri and stood in front of her. "You may call me Kanagawa-sensei, kit," His rough hand was on his head, mussing her hair. "Let's go, we're leaving now," Kanagawa turned around abruptly and began to walk away from the Mist Center, expecting Saiyuri to follow after him.

Saiyuri ran towards him and managed to be in front of him. She bowed down low and said in a loud voice. "Thank you for saving me from Bear—I MEAN HIRO-SAN!" Her face turned red when she spilled out the nickname she gave to Bear.

Kanagawa merely chuckled and walked around her. "Do not worry, kit. Hurry up, we have a big day tomorrow,"

"Hai," Saiyuri replied and followed obediently after her mentor.

Tomorrow is the day that determines her fate and her future

A/N: OH GOD! I never thought that I would update this story D: But finally I did XD I don't blame any of you if you are angry with me, LOL! But this story was under construction for a long time, but now I've got it under control x) At first I was thinking about deleting it but my love for OC's haven't diminished away yet ;)

Thank you for your patience and understanding

I'm sure none of you understand, but that's what I'm stuffing down your throat LOL But thanks if you Do understand ;)

**Anonymous Reviewers:**

**SerbiaTakesCntrl** - Ahaha, I know I haven't updated this one in so long LOL But I needed to fix it x) i'm sure nobody wants to read a crappy story with awesome ideas x) I'm glad you think this one is a good story for a "not last uchiha" thing XD I know most of them are lame XD

Oh god, I finished Eulogy for an Angel(: You have no idea how happy I am LOL check it out if you like SASUKEXSAKURA!


	5. The Last Supper

**Chapter ****4****: ****The Last Supper**

"I still can't believe we pulled it off." Usagi Miki smirked, her curly brown hair bouncing along with her cruel laughter. "That little pest is gone from this household forever. The air smells fresh without her awful stench killing off the oxygen." She giggled. She picked up her chopsticks and grabbed a dumpling from the table.

"She was like a pebble in my shoe." Mrs. Usagi spat, pieces of food flying from her mouth. "I never did like her. I keep wondering why we even kept her in the first place." She narrowed her eyes at her husband, Mr. Usagi who was displeased with his family. "I wonder why you ever did bring her to this house. When she was a little brat she was stubborn that we had to break her--"

"Silence!" Mr. Usagi yelled, his grip on the fork made his knuckles turn white. He stared at them his angry eyes. "We needed a servant." He reasoned softly, his fork pushing the rice around his plate. "And don't' talk about her, that subject is a taboo. For five years…" His voice trailed away and he shook his head. "Let's leave this all behind us,"

But his daughter ignored him.

"I think she's dead. For the last five years." Miki continued, the corner of her lip curving upwards. She didn't want to let go of the subject too quickly because she wanted to prove her victory of not going to the deadly war. She was home, safe within the boundaries of her parents while the other villager kids and Saiyuri were probably cold and wet--No.

Dead was such a better category.

"Of course she is," Misagi, Mrs. Usagi sneered, stuffing her face with rice. "That skinny brat probably didn't survive within the first half of the day. Oh, dear Miki-chan." Mrs. Usagi kissed her daughter smackingly on the forehead. "If there is another war we will send off another servant. We love you too much."

"Okaasan." Miki whined.

Their little conversation was interrupted by knockings on the door.

"I'll get it!" Miki rose from the table and walked towards the door, fixing her dress. When she opened it, she curiously looked at two strangers at her doorstep. Both wore long black sinister cloak with blood red clouds splashed upon it. They also wore straw hats that covered their faces and eyes from wanderers.

"Can I help you?" The eighteen year old sneered.

One of the straw hat men lifted up his hand and removed his hat. His black bangs played over his forehead, tickling the skin. The headband tied around his forehead signified the place his had resided from. Miki's eyes trailed over his shoulder to see that the rest of his long hair was tied to the nape of his neck. His black coal eyes observed Miki.

She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks as the gorgeous man was looking at her with what she hoped was lust. Miki preened under his gaze and straightened her back, hoping that his gaze would fall to her blessed bust. His gaze did not waver from her face. But nonetheless, she fluttered her eyelashes, looking at the man with smoky eyes. "Would you like to come in?" She asked huskily.

Any other man in the Mist Village would have generously accepted her offer, but not this man

"Is this the Usagi residence?" His voice was smooth and low.

Miki nodded excitedly, her curls bouncing up and down.

"Where are your parents?" Miki's eyes slide from the gorgeous man only to widen in revulsion. She almost gagged aloud when she saw the blue man. His face was blue, like every other part of his body and there were two tiny black dots that seemed to be his eyes that were centered at his face.

"Your parents," The dark haired man asked.

"Miki!" Mrs. Usagi screeched, her voice amazingly annoying and high pitched. "WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?! WHOSE AT THE DOOR?!"

The eighteen year old winced and opened the door wider. "Please come in." Her eyes trailed down the gorgeous man's body as the two men entered their home.

Mr. Usagi looked up from his plate to the guests his daughter invited inside of their home. His eyes widened and the chopsticks from his hand slowly fell to his plate with a light tap. His breath hitched as his eyes snapped to look at their headband.

Missing nins

Before any of the Usagi's could twitch a finger, the black haired one walked up to Mr. Usagi with the speed of light and slammed him into the wall. Mr. Usagi chocked as the blacked haired man's hand tighten fast. "I…It--Itachi," The words came out of Mr. Usagi's mouth.

Itachi tightened his hand harder, watching as the man was fighting for a breath of oxygen. Spit dribbled down his chin as purple and red veins popped out from his temple. "You haven't kept your promise," Itachi's monotone voice was deadly.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Usagi screamed, grabbing her daughter and shifting the both of them to the corner of the house. "Who are you and what do you want with my husband?" Her eyes flicked from the blue skinned one to the dark haired one. Miki whimpered, fear coating her eyes.

"Itachi-san, can I kill her?" Kisame unsheathed his Samehada, feeling the corner of his lip lift cruelly. "She and the young one is getting on my nerves," The two women whimpered in fear as he crept closer to them.

Itachi ignored his partner; his eyes pinned on the man in his hands. "You haven't kept the promise. The promise you have made so long ago,"

"Urk…ngh…" Mr. Usagi's mouth opened and closed sporadically, trying to get a breath of air. When Itachi's hand slowly lessened with strength, Mr. Usagi began to speak desperately. "Itachi-san! I didn't break my promise! She is safe and I have kept her throughout all these years--"

"Then remind me again why she is a draftee in the Mizukage's army?" Itachi's face changed, a dark aura filled the air.

Mr. Usagi didn't have the chance to defend himself. Itachi released his hold on Mr. Usagi and unsheathed his sword. The katakana was pointed at his neck, jutting forward slightly so that it pricked his skin. A bead of blood ran down his neck. "Since you have broken the contract, you know the consequences,"

It was too late

Itachi's sword snapped forward, slicing the neck of Mr. Usagi. His mouth moved incoherently, trying to produce words that didn't make sense. The blood ran down his neck, soaking up in his shirt. Itachi leaned down and wiped his kantana on Mr. Usagi's pants, cleaning his pants of the wretched sin. "U…u…uh…uchi…ha," Mr. Usagi's last words before he departed.

"No--!"

Kisame's booming laughter interrupted the screams of Mrs. Usagi. "You know better than to make an Uchiha angry,"

"Why?" Mrs. Usagi sobbed, Miki grabbing desperately to her mother. "Why are you doing this?"

"You are foolish to leave the war," Itachi said emotionlessly, turning around to face the women. "You didn't take your part of the war. You're so desperate for life, huh?"

Miki gasped her hand over her mouth. "Saiyuri!"

"Kill them," Itachi ordered with a wave of his hand.

"With pleasure," Kisame jumped forward, swinging his Samehada from over his shoulder.

Five minutes later, the two missing nins disappeared from the Usagi's residence. They left the decapitated head lolling on the floor, the man against the wall with his throat sliced and the young teen with a gutting hole through her midsection. The air was tainted, stench with the smell of blood and murder, awakening the servants in the other compound.

At least the two Akatsuki were generous to let them eat their dinner--

Their last dinner

A/N; I know this is short, but I'm posting up another chapter later today XD Thanks for the review(:

**Takakuma**

**SerbiaTakesCntrl**

**Leopardstar**

**roseandthorns19**

**MissDott**


	6. Ashes of the Phoenix

**Chapter 5:** **Ashes of the Phoenix**

Intelligent grey eyes gazed at the camp area, looking at the cabins with wistful eyes and a small smile. The young woman took in a deep breath, savoring the sweet smell of the earth and the wind. Saiyuri smiled wistfully, watching as the other teenagers, now adults socialize with each other. She glanced around inconspicuously, hoping to catch a glimpse of Jyo and Midori, wondering how much they have changed during the years that have passed.

A slight frown appeared on her face as her stomach churned. The war hasn't started soon, but Saiyuri knew that it was coming soon.

Her thoughts were disrupted when her mentor called for her.

"Kit."

She turned around, watching the rugged man approach her.

"Kanagawa-sensei?"

His tanned arm came up and pointed to the west of the area. "The authorities of this place assigned us a cabin of our own. They want us to group away from the others who were drafted." His dark eyes looked into her grey ones. "Do you understand?"

She nodded. "I understand."

Kanagawa hummed, the sound rumbling in his chest as he nodded slowly. His eyes took in the sight of the place, drinking in the difference from now and then. "This placed changed a lot," He said softly. "There's a huge difference."

Saiyuri nodded in agreement.

There was a deep sound that reverberated throughout the camps. Saiyuri watched with careful eyes as most of the higher status Mist-nins started walking towards the noise. Kanagawa sighed. "Looks like I have to go somewhere. Do something that will keep you busy, kit." He then left her.

She watched as her sensei disappeared within seconds, shaking her head from side to side. Saiyuri slowly walked from where she stood, looking around for her childhood friends.

It's been six years since she had last seen them. At the tender age of nineteen, Saiyuri almost forgot how to socialize with other individuals her age, since she's always been trained by her sensei at _all_ times. Though his company was light and entertaining, his training was the complete opposite of it. His hardcore discipline was what brought Saiyuri up from the dirt.

As Saiyuri turned a corner of a cabin, scattered whispers ripped her away from her thoughts. Her ear perked, barely recognizing the voices she heard. Curious, Saiyuri crept towards the voices, desperate to know if the draftees were her friends.

"Jyo-kun," A busty voluptuous blond Mist-nin was looking around the camp nervously. "I don't see her." Her hands were wringing, displaying the concern and anxiousness she had.

"Don't worry. If she promised she would be here, she will be here." The deep voice was as smooth as chocolate. The male leaned against the wall of the cabin, his arms crossed over his chest.

"But I heard only eight of the chosen ones survived out of the ten." Her big blue eyes darted to his deep green eyes.

"That doesn't mean that she didn't survive, Midori-chan." He pushed himself away from the wall, wrapping his arms around her form. "She promised she'll be here."

"But that promise was six years ago, six years ago…"

Saiyuri's face was full of disbelief.

Midori-_chan?!_

Jyo-_kun?!_

What the hell was going on here?

Obviously, the two were her childhood friends, for their names and facial features. But since when were they an item? It struck her like a lightning bolt. Midori and Jyo was an _item_. Saiyuri gaped at the lovers in each others embrace, blinking in disbelief.

Mud boy was with Girly girl?!

Unable to hold the excitement she contained, Saiyuri approached them slowly, watching them with wide grey eyes. "Midori? Jyo?"

Slowly, turning away from where they were looking, the couple looked at Saiyuri.

They really did change.

And so did she.

Midori gaped, her mouth practically dropping to the ground. "S-sa-chan?"

Jyo choked on his spit. "Ugly Duck?"

Within a split second, her childhood friends tackled her with a bear hug and Saiyuri couldn't do anything to stop them. Even if it meant that they were crushing her ribs. "Wait." She gasped for breath. "I can't breath!" She kicked at Jyo's shin.

Jyo hissed through his clenched teeth, immediately releasing Saiyuri as he rubbed his shin. "You could have used your words!" He groaned, feeling a bruise coming.

"I did, but that didn't stop you." Saiyuri gasped, feeling her body for any broken bones.

"Oh, but, Saiyuri, we missed you so much!" Midori tried to launch herself to hug her friend again, but Saiyuri didn't permit it. She dodged her arms, staggering back. "Hold on! Let me catch my breath for a second."

Finally, they seemed to calm down.

"Wow." Midori looked at Saiyuri. "You really did change."

Jyo just whistled.

It was a fact.

Her scrawny body filled out in the right places with proper training and meals. It curved in the right places, filling out in the right spots and even toned the muscle. Her ratty hair was now dark blue, swinging around her shoulders, reaching her mid-back. Saiyuri had grown taller, but not rivaling the height of Jyo. The only thing that made Saiyuri angry was her skin. No matter how hard she tried to get a tan, she only managed to burn her skin. Her stubborn exterior was determined to remain pale.

The pre-adult was, at the moment, wearing her training outfit. It consisted of black shorts and a simple white shirt that similarly resembled a tank top. She had a weapon pouch at her right thigh, the mist symbol at the back of her shirt.

Saiyuri's face burnt with embarrassment. She frowned at them. "Hey, quit looking at me."

There was an awkward silence.

"So," Jyo said, laughing awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. "This is kind of…"

"Awkward?" Saiyuri smiled sheepishly. She had to admit, it was pretty uncomfortable. Even though they had been friends before she was taken for training, there was a huge gap of separation. Saiyuri coughed into her fist. "Why don't we take a stroll throughout the market place and take it from there?"

Midori smiled. "Alright," She skipped forward, hooking her arm through Saiyuri. "Let us go rebuild our friendship."

On their way to the market place, Saiyuri suddenly felt a comforting aura fall upon her. The familiarity of it made her stop in place. Midori and Jyo turned to her in question. "Why don't you guys get a head start? There's something I need to take care of." Without waiting for their reply, she walked away from them.

Though Midori wanted to go together, she saw the seriousness in Saiyuri's face. She frowned, watching Saiyuri's back as she disappeared into the woods. Slowly, she turned around. Jyo grabbed for her hand and they both walked together.

Her sensei was much more important—

She stopped in front of a rather huge tree, tilting her head slightly to see her teacher sitting comfortably on one of the branches. One of his legs was bent, his foot resting on the branch as his arm rested upon his knee. His other leg was dangling from the edge of the branch. The sun was setting, the natural lights catching his face with mysterious colors, shadows playing in his tired eyes.

"Kanagawa-sensei." Saiyuri bowed respectfully to her mentor before approaching him. She concentrated on the chakra of her feet, slowly walking up the tree trunk.

He chuckled in amusement when she almost slipped. Saiyuri blushed, managing to get a grip before sitting next to him.

They both sat next to each other side to side.

"Kit,"

"Hm?" Saiyuri's grey eyes looked at him. There was a small curve to the end of his lips as he continued to stare at the setting sun.

"Do you know the purpose of life?" He asked so bluntly.

Saiyuri blinked a couple of times. She looked away, her brows knitted in confusion. The purpose of life? What is the purpose of life? Isn't it to live and make it throughout the harsh climate it provides? Wasn't it to make the world go around with love? Saiyuri didn't realize she said these aloud until Kanagawa laughed aloud.

"No, that is not the purpose of life." His dark eyes held a sad emotion. It made Saiyuri's heart clench. "The purpose of life is a life of purpose."

"A life of purpose?" Saiyuri softly repeated after him.

Kanagawa nodded, a hand threading through his brown hair. "Kit, though I want to, I'm not going to be here any longer."

A pang hit her hard in the heart and immediately Saiyuri began to panic. "What?" She breathed out. "Kanagawa-sensei, where are we going?"

"Not _we_," He corrected her, his face expression never changing as he continued to watch the sun set. "_I'm_ not going to be here any longer."

"What do you mean, Kanagawa-sensei?" Saiyuri asked uncomfortably, her fists were unconsciously clenching and unclenching. "You're going away?"

"I'm going to die." He stated bluntly. Kanagawa turned his dark eyes from the setting sun, boring into her confused grey ones. Saiyuri didn't look away. She searched his eyes, trying to find out what it was Kanagawa was trying to do.

She pretended that she didn't hear his answer. Saiyuri turned away from him, her turn to watch the setting sun. It was blood red with a ting of orange. It didn't comfort Saiyuri at all.

"Kit," Kanagawa sighed, fishing through his shirt for something. Realizing it wasn't there, he pulled his hand out. "There is nothing more important to us as living beings than that we have something we can describe as a soul that continues to exist after physical death. Our soul is everlasting. Without our soul, life is nothing and there is no purpose, there is no point of existing at all because we do not have immortality."

"The soul is immortal?" Saiyuri asked.

He nodded. "And if we do not have it, it would be ultimately cruel and unforgiving to us living beings." His dark eyes looked at Saiyuri, noticing that she was confused by his small lecture. Kanagawa sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that people live and then they die, no matter if they like it or not. It's the cycle of life."

Saiyuri felt tears prickling at the back of her eyes. "Kanagawa-sensei," His surname rolled of her lips slowly.

"How many times did I tell you to get rid of that face?" He snarled ferociously.

Saiyuri jumped in shock. Within a split second she bowed down her head in shame. She knew what face he was talking about. It was the face full of despair, a face full of grief as if nothing in the world mattered to her anymore. As if her life didn't matter. Quickly, it disappeared as if it were a cloud dissipating in the sky.

Kanagawa grunted in approval and he reached for her. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead, his hand patting down her hair. "All men by nature, desire to _know_. There is a rocky path in _your_ life and you need to walk through it carefully." Though Kanagawa wanted to tell her everything, he knew he couldn't.

She felt like screaming in the unfairness in the world. Here she had found a father-figure she never had and now he was leaving her. Saiyuri wanted to seethe in anger, pound the ground with her fist till they bleed.

"Why don't you go to your friends?" Kanagawa smiled. "Get together and mingle, kit." He didn't let her answer him, he lightly shoved her off the branch, watch as she fell to the ground.

Quickly, Saiyuri flipped in the air and landed on her feet stealthily. When she looked back on the branch she was sitting on, her sensei was gone.

_What is the meaning of life?_

_That question shall remain silent for the time being_

A/N:

OMG!! .; Sorry for the late update for this story xP But the truth to be told….I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH IT :D I know it isn't one of my best (since no one is reviewing) but I'm seriously loving this story :3 I might update this one more often LOL!!~

Please review!! :D


	7. Nicklehawk

**Chapter 6: Nicklehawk **

Distraught and depressed, Saiyuri walked through the woods, shuffling her feet. She kicked a rock to the side angrily, watching as it rolled on the ground. "My life is a rocky path?" She snorted. "Hasn't it always been?" Pain was gathering around her eyes and Saiyuri winced. This had only happened once with Kanagawa-sensei, and it wasn't a pleasant experience.

She ground the heels of her palms into her socket, trying to get rid of the pain.

Suddenly, the hair on the back of her neck rose as with the hair on her arms. Saiyuri stopped where she stood, scanning the area with her eyes. She winced when the pain struck her eyes. Grudgingly, she squinted through the thickets.

A dark figure dropped on the ground a few feet from Saiyuri, causing her to scramble back. She went into a defensive position, watching him with her wary and painful eyes. He was wearing a full blown ANBU suit, a hawk mask on his face, adoring his well tone body. Saiyuri glowered at him as the pain started to decrease.

She searched for his headband, a symbol of the village he had come from for she did not recognize him. "State your business." She demanded, relieved that the pain was gone so she had the strength to narrow her eyes at him.

He didn't answer her.

"What is your reason--" She was interrupted.

"Are you an Uchiha?" His voice was deep and low.

Saiyuri's eyebrows furrowed. "No, I am not an Uchiha." What is an Uchiha? A jutsu Kanagawa-sensei forgot to tell her of? She shook her head. "I am not a Jutsu."

"I am not speaking of a Jutsu but of an endangered clan." The mask on his face refused to let Saiyuri see where his eyes wander in curiosity. "What village are you from?" He asked.

Narrowing her eyes in distrust, Saiyuri's fingered the weapon pouch on her thigh. Immediately, the ANBU unsheathed a katana that was strapped on his back. "I'm not here to play games." His voice was deadly and dark. "I asked you a question: What village are you from?"

"What businesses have you here?" Saiyuri spat, removing her sais from her pouch.

Suddenly, he disappeared and Saiyuri crouched low, listening for a sound, searching for a movement.

_There_

She twirled around, blocking his katana with her sais. She pushed him away from her, flipping backwards to gain some distance between the two. Her eyes narrowed at his movements, his tricky appearance.

"You are from the Mist village." He said, slowly retreating from his attack.

"And you are from another village." Saiyuri said, her feet sliding on the floor as they circled each other. She can feel the air tightening with tension and power.

"What is your name?"

"To you, I go as Silverfish." She paused, expecting for him to respond. "What is your name? It's not etiquette for one to tell and the other to not."

"Nicklehawk," He said. Suddenly, he straightened and sheathed his katana quickly, causing Saiyuri to jump backwards in cautiousness.

"And what is your business here, Nicklehawk?"

"You know about the war, you should know why I'm here." He turned around, about to leave. "I must leave, Silverfish, but I will see you again." After those words he was gone.

-----

Truth to be told:

Nothing changed around here

As Saiyuri was walking through the market place, a lone stranger rudely walked into her, shoving her by the shoulder. She narrowed her eyes as she watched the stranger bustling through the street. Saiyuri shook her head and continued to walk, searching for her friend.

Another person walked into her. This person had the strength of an animal, forcing Saiyuri to crash to the ground. She winced as her bottom ached in pain. She didn't have a chance to look at the person, because within a split second, someone grabbed the collar of her shirt and forced her to her feet.

"How dare you step in front of me, imbecile!" Hiro roared, shaking her body ruthlessly.

The cold fear of Hiro made the blood freeze in her veins. She could smell the alcohol in his breath. Saiyuri tried hard to contain herself, but the beatings and torture of walking through the rain went rushing through her brain. But she dared not whimper. "I am the property of Kanagawa-sensei. You have no right to touch me." Saiyuri stuttered out meekly. "I am under his protection."

"How dare you lecture someone from a higher status? You indispicable brat!" Hiro lifted one of his hands to hit her.

"Saiyuri!"

Suddenly, her saviors came. Midori warily eyed Hiro and his raised hand. "Kanagawa-san said he wants you immediately." Jyo merely looked at the two with a blank face. If they dare so to glare, Hiro has every right to take their eyes out.

Hiro grunted, obviously angry with the interruption. His eyes flared and he was forced to release Saiyuri. Instead of releasing her, Hiro shoved her away from him, causing her to trip and fall on her back. "Learn some respect and manners." He snarled before trudging through the crowd.

Immediately, Midori and Jyo rushed forth for Saiyuri's aid.

"What's up with Hiro-san?" Jyo questioned as he hauled Saiyuri up. Midori shook her head as she dusted off her friend.

"It's his student," Saiyuri murmured, brushing her hand up and down her legs to remove the dirt. "His training was so hard and unbalanced, his student died from the lack of chakra."

Midori's eyes widened. "Oh goodness, what was his student's name?"

"Tsukimono Aki."

Jyo nodded solemnly, remembering about the hyperactive boy. "Who else is dead?"

"Yoshinori Yuki, Ota Tsunami." Saiyuri replied. "Only seven has survived the training of their mentors." She nodded, turning to her friends with a slight smile. "What should we do now?"

After raiding every restaurant on the street, all three friends were laying down on the ground, near a small lake at the edge of the streets. Jyo's stomach was bulging from all the food he had stuffed down his throat. Midori was groaning, curled up in a fetal position. Saiyuri merely lay there, breathing in and out of her nose as she watched the clouds in the sky.

Slowly, the said girl sat up and stared into the water, her reflection. Saiyuri sighed softly, her face turning serious as she watched the water.

"Mi-do-ri," Jyo moaned, turning on his side to gather his lover in his arms. "I'm so cold!" He shivered and nuzzled her neck.

Midori laughed, trying to push him away. "Go to someone else and get your warmth."

"Oh, how about your warm, soft breasts invite my cold, frigid fingers for--" Jyo went flying while Midori held a hand to her chest, her face flaming with embarrassment.

"I can't believe you said that!" She closed her eyes and expelled a huge breath. But before she could even see, Jyo had jumped up and was running at her. Midori squeaked and hid behind a tree. "Get away from me, you pervert!"

Saiyuri's eyes darted across the shoreline when she saw something move.

Midori had just slapped Jyo across the face. He let his knees buckle as he fell to the ground, holding his cheek while moaning in pain. "You pervert!" Her face was nearly as red as a tomato.

Saiyuri saw the reflection of a movement dashing across the water. With a speed that rivaled her sensei's, Saiyuri jumped to her feet and ran to Midori. She quickly pushed the blonde to the ground, jerking her face back as a kunai embedded itself deeply in the trunk of the tree.

"What the-?!"

Before Jyo can finish his sentence, Saiyuri had a kunai out of her pouch and flying in the air. She heard an audible groan, narrowing her eyes as a body fell out of a tree from across the three. Saiyuri didn't bother checking the bodies pulse. She couldn't hear it from where she was standing.

With no warning at all, screams of horror and unbelievable terror lifted in the air. Saiyuri slightly tilted her head, her nose in the air as she smelt the air thickening with a musky scent of blood. When she turned her head to the street, she saw it quickly filling up with bodies.

The war—

Was starting _now_

Midori stared at the kunai with a horrified expression, lifting a hand to her hair in pure relief.

"T-the w-w-war is staring now?!" Jyo stuttered, holding a death grip onto Midori's hand.

Saiyuri didn't answer him. She heard a low whistle flowing through the wind. "We have to get back to camp." She said. Turning to her friends, she took a hard look at them.

How ironic—

The day they rebuilt their friendship,

Is the day of their deaths

"Midori, Jyo, you take the front and I'll take the back. We have to return to camp as soon as possible." Saiyuri stated, taking some weapons out of her pouch. "When we reach the camp, you have to prepare yourself for the battle."

Both of Saiyuri's friends stared at her with an astonished expression. Never would they have imagined Saiyuri taking charge with an emotionless face, never would they have imagined that she would be used to such actions. What has her training done?

They nodded hesitatingly, starting to run through the streets as Saiyuri followed them from behind. "I will be your eyes and protect you," Saiyuri whispered softly to herself. "I will not let any weapon come near and inflict pain, harm."

At the corner of her eye, Saiyuri saw a shuriken rush towards the two vulnerable lovers. Saiyuri snatched her kunai and deflected the attack. A lot more weapons were thrown and it was becoming much more harder for Saiyuri to deflect them. Sweat ran down her temple as she started breathing hard from running and throwing weapons.

Another kunai was thrown, aimed for Midori's head.

Saiyuri reached into her pouch only to find empty space. Her eyes widened in panic. Quickly, she dashed towards the two friends, hands flashing in seals as her hands landed on their arms.

All three disappeared from the ambush

And appeared in the heart of the battlefield

-------

A/N; Also this chapter is short, but I'm making sure the next one is much more longer(:

Thank you my reviewers!!(: You make me happy x)

**childofflameandwave**

**:D**

**Takakuma**

**okiawa**

**finding neverland**

**Adorkable93**

**Meco45**


	8. Time to say Goodbye

**Chapter 7: Time to say Goodbye**

"Duck!" Saiyuri quickly bent down and flung out her legs, succeeding in tripping Jyo and Midori before a hail of kunais punctured their skin. The grey eyed woman ignored the pricks from the rocks under her skin. With a speed of an animal, Saiyuri's hands flew into motion.

"Kori no Jutsu!"

Ice sprung out from the ground and plunged into the chest of an enemy from above.

_Ram, dog, snake_

Saiyuri's katana appeared in her hand with a small spew of clouds. She quickly sliced it through the air, the head of her enemy falling at her feet. Blood sprinkled on her face, but she didn't dare stop. If she did, she knew that it was her life that was going to end. She quickly stabbed another enemy in the back, finishing him off with a grotesque slice to his throat.

Perspiration clung to her temples. Knowing that it was safe for the moment, Saiyuri brought up her arm and wiped the sweat from her face. She turned around to face her two friends on the ground.

Midori stared at the body with wide eyes, her mouth moving as if to say something. Jyo didn't dare look at the bodies, instead he was gazing at Saiyuri with a look of disbelief and concern.

"You…the enemies—killed…by her-herself," Jyo stuttered, his words made no sense.

"You guys have to fight." Saiyuri hardened her voice. "You have to take this seriously. This isn't training anymore, this is the real deal. And I--" With a flick of her wrist, her katana came up to her face, blocking a kunai. "Now fight!" She jumped away, trying to deal with the enemy.

The leaf-nin somberly threw some kunais at her. Saiyuri immediately avoided them, twirling around, making sharp turns. As he continued to throw them, she memorized his attacks, trying to find an opening.

There.

Quickly, Saiyuri lunged forward, her katana swerving upwards. She caught the leaf-nin by the chest, her katana neatly making a diagonal wound on his chest.

He cried out and flew back from surprise. Saiyuri didn't waste time. She streaked forwards and plunged her katana into his gut. With a twist of her wrist, she made the wound deeper.

Once she had finished him off, she ran into the middle of the battle, knowing that this was where she was going to get more of the fight. She looked around, her grey eyes analyzing the area. Many of the mist draftees were failing. Some bodies laid on the ground, while others were ripped apart. Her lip curled in disgust as she saw a leaf-nin.

Those animals.

"Rachikiri!"

Recognizing that attack, Saiyuri swerved her head around, trying to catch a glimpse of Kanagawa-sensei, hoping o find him attacking an enemy. But she was dead wrong. It was the other way around.

Saiyuri's eyes widened in horror as a gray haired man had a sparkling hand, a hand covered with energy and electricity. The blue-white covered hand went through Kanagawa-sensei's stomach.

"No!" She screamed in horror, dropping her katana in the process. "Kanagawa-sensei!" Saiyuri screeched, tears pouring out of her eyes as she made a dash to her mentor.

"Kori no Jutsu!" Ice flew at the grey-haired man.

She skidded on the rocks, sliding next to her teacher's side. Pain grasped her heart and squeezed it till she was sobbing. Saiyuri hesitated at touching his face, not knowing whether or not if a simple touch was going to hurt him. Her eyes went to his waist and saw blood flowing from his wound. A choking sound made her head whip up. Blood slithered out of his mouth.

"K-kit," He was choking on his own blood, some of it splattering at her. "Give me…you—your hand…" Immediately, Saiyuri gave it to him, knowing that he wanted comfort. It was the only thing she could give him at the moment.

"Kanagawa-sensei," Her throat clenched. "Don't leave me…don't die…" She sobbed.

He didn't say a word as he held tight to her hand. His lips moved slightly, murmuring words under his breath. Knowledge began to flow through her veins, through her brain like water. Saiyuri's eyes went blank as she drank it all greedily.

"Hyah!"

Her teacher shoved her away roughly before her head was cut off by the gray-haired man. Kanagawa let out a roar of pain as the man's katana sliced his chest. Saiyuri screamed and shoved the offender away, forgetting that she was on the battlefield.

"Kanagawa-sensei!" Saiyuri protectively sheltered him from the gray haired man. She had a good look at him.

There was a scar that slashed down his left eye. It was ugly, grotesque and sickening. His eyes were mismatched. One of them was the color of blood while the other was as dark as death. The emotion in his eyes was expressionless and dead.

"I-I did-didn't give the U-Uchi--"

The man disappeared. Saiyuri heard a sickening slice and she whipped around to see Kanagawa's head sliced off. She stared in disbelief, her eyes wide as tears cascaded down her face.

"Nonsense is no use in the world." The man's face was deep and deadly.

_Kanagawa-sensei's dead…_

_Kanagawa-sensei's dead…_

_Kanagawa-sensei's dead…_

_Kanagawa-sensei's dead…_

The thought and image of his death kept running through her mind like a broken record, forever embedding itself deep within her brain. He was really gone—forever.

"No!"

Pain, fury and adrenaline pumped into her body, swirling around like a vortex with power and strength. Agony filled her eyes as she screamed with vengeance. Saiyuri let out deep and harsh breathes, the pain slowly dimming into a dull ache. Her blood eyes were on, and she relished it. Suddenly, as if a switched had flipped, words came out of her mouth, words that she has never known before.

"Tora Kori no Jutsu!"

A huge block of ice appeared before her. It was steaming from the blazing sun, but it never did melted, never did have water slithering down the corners. She looked at it with a dead panned gaze, watching as it began to form into a shape of a tiger. The back of this unusually tiger reached three inches above Saiyuri's head.

The gray haired man was alarmed and flew back a couple of steps, regarding the creation and the creator with a studying look.

Both the animal and Saiyuri lashed at the masked murderer with pure fury.

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu!"

Clouds spewed out from around the three, slowly maneuvering out of the way to show six blocks of ice. Steam arose from the ice, the sun piercing through the sculpture. The heat went well with the ice, because slowly it began to shape into more tigers.

The tigers snarled and roared at the man, icicles spewing out of their mouth and at the murderer.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu!" A wooden log replaced the man.

Saiyuri scanned the area, determined to find the man who killed her mentor. Pure adrenaline rushed through her veins as the knowledge Kanagawa-sensei had give her rushed through her brain. A rustle of clothes above her made Saiyuri tilt her head. She looked up and saw the man coming down from above, a serious expression on his face as he threw down weapons at Saiyuri.

They were all connected with explosion notes. In a second they surrounded her—

And exploded.

She went flying through the air, her creations bombed into glass shards as they melted into water by the man's destruction. Saiyuri landed hard on the dirt, rolling past fights with a speed that wouldn't allow her to stop. Throwing out her hands, Saiyuri forced herself to come to a stop, the skin on her hands ripping open and bleeding.

Once she had finally come to a stop, she let out a breath of agony. Slowly she sat up, looking down at herself to see that the first layer of skin on her hand was gone, leaving her hands bleeding profusely. The scratches and scathes on her legs were unbearable to look at it.

Luckily, one of her ice tigers had survived. The grey haired man was versing him, equal in battle, strength and stealth.

"Midori!" Saiyuri heard a hoarse scream.

She weakly turned her head to find her beloved friend slashed viciously with numerous types of weapons. She was like a voodoo doll with knives and sharp objects puncturing her delicate skin. For a moment, Midori stood there, the weapons sticking out of her like needles. She then took her fall, another faired haired was the one who brought her down.

A masculine looking twin.

Jyo's face was stricken in agony, but then switched fast to anger. He screamed and blindly ran at the fair boy. A look alike of Midori, but with short blond hair and red eyes full of rage.

Saiyuri watched in wretched hopelessness as a black blur streaked across the field. Jyo was savagely thrown aside like a rag doll.

But that didn't stop the green eyed boy. Jyo snarled in fury and charged at the tall dark haired man.

"Chidori!"

_Same death as her mentor_

"Jyo!" Saiyuri screamed, her voice hoarse and scratchy as she tried to get up. He suffered and died the same way as Kanagawa-sensei. Tears streamed down her face as she continued to scream in despair.

Her friends died and she didn't have the strength to protect them. Her battered body was full of pain and agony as she tried to stand up, the wounds on her flesh peeling open and stretching. Waterfall of tears continued their way downwards, a story of pain. Pure hatred filled her veins, pure unadulterated anger made Saiyuri snarl like an animal. The knowledge Kanagawa-sensei passed down to her was now to be used—

For revenge.

Saiyuri shrieked like a banshee, her hand flying outwards as her katana twitched on the ground, sixty feet away from her. The object was flung out of the ground, twirling around like a baton, slicing a few enemies before hitting the palm of her hand.

The two who had slaughtered Saiyuri's friends turned and watched as Saiyuri dashed at them with a look of odium. Their eyes were filled with bewilderment and disbelief.

"Tora Kori Bunshin no Jutsu!" Multiple ice tigers poofed into the area, ganging up on the enemy. They roared icicles but the dark haired ninja deflected the useless attack.

"Kanton: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He melted all the ice and sprung in the air.

Saiyuri's grey eyes caught the handseals the dark haired boy activated. Something twitched in her head and Saiyuri copied those moves, her fingers creating a circle as she brought it close to her mouth. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" She blew through her fingers and watched as fire flew outwards towards him.

A wicked grin appeared on her face as she saw the fire sing his clothes.

Suddenly, the two were close and at a front to front combat.

He whipped out his leg, his foot catching Saiyuri's arm with a painful strike. The attack numbed her arm, her shoulder, causing the ligament to become useless. Saiyuri clenched her fist and swung it to his right ear, boxing it to a point where she knew it would cause pain.

He winced, but didn't falter. His fist came out and punched her in the gut. Saiyuri flew back with a speed that rivaled light, crying out in pain as her spine hit a tree. The back of her head snapped back and hit the trunk.

Slowly and awkwardly, she came to her feet, her hand grabbing at her head. Suddenly, she got a good look at the battlefield, her eyes widening in horror. She shook her head in disbelief, not being able to grasp at what was happening.

The Mist Village had forfeited.

Run

Saiyuri turned quickly, crying out in pain as her leg screeched in pure agony. She looked down to see that there was a bone sticking out from the skin, protruding as if it were the kage itself. Saiyuri quickly limped away, trying to avoid her enemy.

But he didn't let her.

"Who are you?" He screamed in rage and punched her jaw.

Before his hand came in contact with her jaw, Saiyuri muttered a jutsu, allowing her jaw to be covered with ice before he touched it. Unfortunately, he broke through it and still got though. Saiyuri flew back and skidded at the corner of the battlefield, nearly close to where the Mist nins had escaped.

Saiyuri wanted to take the chance and escape. But as if he knew what she was doing, the dark haired man grabbed the front of her shirt and threw her across the grassy plain of the battlefield, away from her people.

It seemed as if God wasn't on her side this time.

He was never on her side.

She rolled on the ground, crying out in pain as her bone bent and touched the ground. Saiyuri was on her stomach. She placed her pale hands on the ground, pushing herself upwards in a slow pace, her body screeching. She didn't get up, her body was weak and tired, her supply of energy dead.

Slowly, she looked at the horizon, watching as the white flag was minimizing sorrowfully.

Determination went through her as she tried to get up and follow her village, the draftees. When she had successfully gotten to her feet, she was instantly surrounded by the enemies. She glared at them, curling her lip in disgust as they watched her with shock, suspicion, analyzing her features.

"We meet again, Silverfish."

--------

A/N: I have a confession to make. I am getting sick and tired of writing Naruto fanfictions): It's pretty sad because I feel like dropping everyone of my fanfictions. But I'm not going to. At least I'm _trying_ not to. I've gone to fictionpress and planning staying there.

I don't know whether or not I will continue my stories. I will **TRY**, but don't expect me to succeed. xP


End file.
